


Even When I Had Nothing, I Had Bucky

by Runningstarknaked



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningstarknaked/pseuds/Runningstarknaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier so slight spoilers</p><p>One shot Smut</p><p>Bucky and Steve find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When I Had Nothing, I Had Bucky

Steve awoke with a start, his sweat soaked shirt clinging tightly to his muscles. He hadn't slept well in days, not since they had Bucky back in the remnants of headquarters. They had kept the men apart, afraid of what seeing Steve might trigger in the winter soldier. But he had to see him, Bucky had to remember, Steve lost him once and he couldn't do it again. Rising out of his bed he peeled off his clothes, showering before throwing on a pair of jeans and a snug white tshirt. Fixing his hair he took a deep breath and a final look at himself in the mirror, 'you can do this.' 

Rounding the corner, the captain stopped Natasha as she was leaving Bucky's room. 

"How is he?"

"Steve," her brow furrowed, "you shouldn't be here."

"How is he?" 

She sighed deeply before responding, "Same. Nothing seems to work, whatever sort of brainwash Hydra used on him, it was good." 

"Maybe I can help..."

"What? Steve, no. We don't know how he'll react to you. You were his last objective and as far as I can tell, hes still holding onto it"

"Hes strapped down, whats the worst that could happen? I just want to talk to him. If it doesn't work, I'll drop it and you guys can continue on."

The agent searched Steve's eyes before finally sighing, "Fine."

She pushed open the door and waited for the captain to enter before bolting it behind him. The air was still in the room. Bucky was reclined on a metal chair, restrained from his arms, waist and legs. His eyes caught Steve's as he approached. 

"B-bucky..." Steve started shakily, then cleared his throat, "Buck, its me, Steve. I'm sorry we have to keep you like this, I know-"

"You don't know anything about me!" 

Steve stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing, "James Buchanen Barnes, born March 10, 1917 in Shelby, Indiana. Orphan with a sister named Rebecca. You took pity on a skinny sickly kid, stood up for him, made him feel important. We used to go out to Coney Island, chas-"

"I'M NOT BUCKY!"

Steve breathed heavily, shaking his head as his eyes began to fill with tears,

"My parents died, no one wanted to be friends with the weird skinny kid, girls especially wanted nothing to do with me. I wanted to serve my country, but each recruiter laughed in my face. My life was empty, but even when I had nothing I had you." 

The winter soldier began to laugh, softly at first then harder. Steve wiped his tear streaked face, glaring at the man in the chair.

"your'e pathetic. I should have put you out of your misery when I had the chance."

"you didn't cause you couldn't take me down, I was too strong for you.

"temporary lapse in judgement, don't think it'll happen again."

"Lapse in judgement or did you remember me, Buck?"

Bucky's breathing labored and he lunged up, breaking the metal bonds as he flew to steve's face, the men staring at each other nose to nose. 

"I'm not bucky."

"I love you, bucky."

"Wh-what?"

"I've always loved you."

Heavy breathing filled the room, the air stifling. Throwing away all caution, in a ditch effort Steve lunged forward and pressed his lips to Buckys. They held there for a moment, in that surprise, in that silence. Steve pulled away, Buckys eyes slowly opened and took in the man before him before the captain again pushed forward, this time deepening the kiss. Steves tongue swiped against Buckys lips, begging for access then plunged in when it was swiftly granted. Hot mouths fought for dominance while hands wandered and squeezed at whatever they could. Steves body pressed down into Bucky's, guttural groans emanating as their stiffening cocks brushed together beneath their pants. 

"Oh bucky...." Steve moaned

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around the captains waist, spinning him around and slamming him into the chair. With a loud tear, Steves shirt fell to the floor in pieces allowing their bare chests to slide together with a thin sheen of sweat. Bucky kissed down his jawline and found his neck, biting and sucking at the flesh as his hands worked to remove their pants both in turn. Steve was a breathless mess, his hands gripping his friends back as he lost himself in his desperation. A cold chill swept through him when his pants slid off and he licked his lips, watching the soldier remove his own. Cold metal fingers found the captains mouth and he sucked obediently, glossing the cold against his tongue with a thick layer of spit. Widening his legs without thought, he watched Bucky move his hand between his cheeks, his finger teasing at Steves virgin hole before pressing in. Steve hissed, his eyes clamping shut as he adjusted to the sensation. Bucky began pulling in and out and the captain found himself rocking his hips into each thrust and loving it more when a second finger was inserted. Steves soft moans filled the empty room but everything froze when those cold fingers twisted up and pressed against something inside him. 

"Oh my g- again...."

Bucky obeyed, again caressing over his sweet spot sending the captain's body into a tight spasm. Suddenly steve felt buckys hot tongue run along the length of his shaft, finding its home on the head as he tasted every drop of precum that seeped from him. He wrapped his mouth around him, moving up and down the thick rod. The mixture of hot and cold was too intense, Steve thought he would die from the overwhelming pleasure. But something inside him begged for more, and before he could stop himself the words were spilling out,

"Take me...."

Bucky looked up at him, he looked as though he was going to question, but he stopped himself and proceeded to do as steve asked. Spitting into his hand he rubbed it against his own hard length then removed his thrusting fingers, replacing them with his tip. Steve braced himself as Bucky pushed forward, the thick head popping in. They both stilled for a moment before the captain nodded and the soldier moved forward, burying his length inside him til skin met skin. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, the slowness was excruciating. When he pulled out again and went to push back in Steve bucked his hips, thrusting their bodies together. Bucky grabbed the captains wrists, holding them above his head as he began fucking him in earnest, with deep hard strides. Steve was unhinging beneath him, his head falling back and muttering indiscernible words between his moans. Bucky pressed their lips together, letting himself moan into the captains mouth as their tongues lapped each other up. Steves cock rubbed between their abs, bringing him closer and closer to the breaking point,

"Buck...I-I'm gonna..."

He strained, his body tightening as he reached his peak, emptying his seed out over their chests. The tightening pushed Buck to the brink and he wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him close as he filled him,

"Oh...Steve!" he moaned

With a few final thrusts his body stilled. The room was again quiet, nothing but their heavy breathing and the thick air. The winter soldier looked up, his eyes meeting his friends,

"Steve?"

The captain held his breath for what felt like an eternity before finally nodding,

"Yeah, bud, its me."

"Oh steve..." he barely breathed.

Their mouths met and bucky muttered i'm sorrys between kisses. Steve only hushed him, reassuring him everything was ok. They held each other tight, Bucky nuzzled into Steves neck.

"We're okay, buck. Everything is ok. I'm with you til the end of the line."


End file.
